Roaring Thunder
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Being captured by the infamous youkai Hiten wasn’t part of her plan, but neither was falling in love with him. [HitenKagome] A simple love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Being captured by the infamous youkai Hiten wasn't part of her plan, but neither was falling in love with him. ((HitenKagome))

A simple love story.

* * *

Roaring Thunder  
Chapter 1

"Why do I feel **s a f e **in the _arms_ of my enemy?"

* * *

**"S**tay here, and don't move," ordered a shadowed figure hidden in the darkness of the room. "Or you will regret it." He walked out of the room leaving her to sit alone watching the stars outside from this barred cage of hers.

She shifted in the bed and turned over on her side laying her arms out beside her.

"Stay here," she snorted. "And how am I suppose to get out of here anyway? Use magical powers that I don't have." She lay looking at the door that held her in. It was barred down from the outside making escape impossible. The only comfort she had was the twinkling of the stars outside her window. But, even her window was made of metallic silver bars that were impossible to break.

She sighed and walked over to the window, getting up from her position on the bed. She grabbed the silver bars and held them tightly in her grasp.

_All I have are the stars to guide me…I don't even have anyone to come looking for me…_

Her mind filled with memories that happened just hours before she was placed here. Memories of good - and not so good - things that she just couldn't shake off.

"Kagome?" called a child's voice from the door breaking her from her reverie. Kagome jumped at the call of her name. She turned around to see a little girl with long, wild black hair - it took a second to realize who it was.

"Rin, what are you doing in a place like this?" she asked confused.

She smiled a toothy grin. "Lord Sesshomaru has business here and he told me to come get you." She twirled around and headed out the door humming a fairytale tune.

Kagome sighed and laid her head down on the bed.

Her memory was foggy on how she got here, and after that it went completely blank. She was in the air being carried by someone. That person felt warm, and she felt somewhat safe. Yet, she was only half conscious when this happened so she couldn't point out who it was at the time.

She could remember Inuyasha being thrown to the ground many times, and Miroku and Sango unconscious next to him. The sight brought horror to her eyes. Yet, she still couldn't figure out _who_ did it. It bothered her to no end.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

_No…I need to be thinking about where I am…_

The door was still open, and she took this chance to roam the area and maybe even try to escape from what she called the _hell hole. _

Outside her room lay long hallways with wooden floors that creaked with every step you took, making her escape harder then you would imagine it to be. Small blue incantations were placed on the walls to her side along with a blue-white color to it.

_Creepy…_

She tiptoed down the hallway until she came across a particularly large room with wide wooden doors sealed shut. Anxious to see inside she pushed them open, almost tripping over her own feet as she struggled to open it.

A red carpet was laid across the middle of the room. Elegant pink and red roses stood still in a blue see through vase on a nearby oaken desk. She approached it, running her fingers across the surface. No dust. This place was oddly clean, but she quickly shrugged off the thought.

Her eyes caught a small picture frame that was tilted over on its front. She picked it up and stared at the picture. The faces were cut out, all except for one, a little boy with his sleek black hair in a ponytail. He looked as if he was smiling. Kagome didn't know why, but the boy looked so familiar to her.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked a cold voice hidden in shadows of the hallway. He came closer to her until he grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly. His eyes flashed red for a quick second until Kagome could make out who he was.

"Hiten?" she asked, stumbling back a few feet, surprise entering her once calm voice.

"Who let you out?" he asked harshly.

"Rin," she replied quietly. She looked up at him. "It was an order from Sesshomaru."

Hiten grinned. "He seems to be in a rush to make you his slave."

"W-what!" she practically screamed. "I will not let you sell me off to…to...some demon!" She wiggled her wrist free of his grip and pulled back. His eyes flashed red and he slowly walked over to her. Kagome backed up until her back lay against the wall.

"Hiten, deal with her later," told a cold voice. Appearing in the room was Sesshomaru, as elegant as ever. His expression never changed.

Kagome felt somewhat relieved at his appearance, but at the same time scared.

Hiten left the room, but not without glaring at Kagome. She stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring the fact that she was his prisoner, and crossed her arms over her chest. She saw Hiten's eyes fill with anger, but Sesshomaru motioned for him to continue going.

"Hiten, wait!" Kagome growled, looking Hiten straight in the eyes, glaring at him, holding a defiant stance. For a second, she swore she saw his eyes soften, but that must have been in her mind for when she looked again they returned to their normal, cold self.

"Come, if you must," Sesshomaru commanded as he lead her through the hallways and into a large empty room with only two chairs and a wooden table. He left the room saying he'd be back soon enough. Of course, leaving Kagome alone with Hiten.

_Oh to joy._

"What problem do you have with me?" she asked, trying to make a decent conversation. He turned his head and ignored her. His features were clearer in the light of the room. His blood-red eyes were half open, squinting in the light of the room. Or was he looking at the picture? His deep, dark black hair was smoothly put up in a low ponytail. He has two dangling earrings on each ear. His clothes consisted of a kimono with armor placed over it and a blue cloth tied all around him from his chest down.

"What are you looking at?" he asked harshly. Instead of replying, she sighed and sat down, sinking down in her chair. He was so…mean. She was use to handling youkai before, but for some reason he seemed _different_.

"How are you alive?" she asked," I thought Inuyasha…" She stopped mid-sentence. The memory of his dieing was still so vivid in her mind. For some reason, when he died, she felt horrible inside. It felt as if she lost something very important to her. But she ignored that feeling. Even when she was on her journey with Inuyasha and the others Hiten popped up in her mind sometimes. She just couldn't point out why.

His eyes flashed. "I was brought back from the land of the dead…one more chance at life."

"What about your brother?" After receiving no answer she just watched him. He looked kind of sad when she said _brother_. "Hiten?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. She was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but in a way understood why. She glanced over at him to see his once angry red eyes turn calm and sad. She shook her head.

_What am I thinking…I need to get out of here…_

But his image wouldn't leave her. Soon Sesshomaru came back, but Kagome couldn't understand what they were talking about. Her eyelids started to droop, and soon enough she found herself falling asleep in the chair. Her last thoughts of the two men and just what was happening.

* * *

Rewrote this, but I barely changed anything. I'm always welcome to ideas and reviews. So don't be shy, I can handle it.

ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Trying to get back to writing my old stories and trying to get them finished. I had to come back to this one, I still love KagomeHiten.

"I am the **Alpha** and the _Omega_. I am the b e g i nning and the en d."

* * *

Roaring Thunder  
Chapter 2

"It's only what _you_ seek to believe."

* * *

**T**here had to be a way to escape, but the only question was how? It seemed like Hiten wasn't too thrilled to be here either. She snorted at the thought. Just maybe she could use that to her advantage though.

She sighed and laid her head against the house. Kagome was outside sitting on the porch. Hiten decided he couldn't stand to have her mope around the house any longer, so he kicked her outside.

It started to rain.

'I guess I'm just wasting my days away until Sesshomaru decides he needs me.' Kagome thought. It made no sense, none of it did. Have Hiten kidnap her to only have her go away with Inuyasha's older brother? Something just wasn't right. There had to be a fluke somewhere in this plan they had going on.

"Maybe I'll talk to Hiten…" she mumbled to herself. Her gaze got lost in the rain.

Minutes later she got up and went inside. She had to find out what's going on, or at least if there was any hope of making it out of this place in one piece. There was no reason for Sesshomaru to need her as a 'slave' or anything. There had to be something else going on. But _what_?

She looked around the house until finding Hiten in his room. She peeked in to see what he was doing. He was laying on his bed, his arms sprawled out around him. Kagome blushed at the sight.

His ears twitched and he shot up out of his bed.

Kagome squeaked, covering her mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, not even glancing at her. He tilted his head toward the window.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Something about him was so intimidating, he had that air or mystery floating around him.

"Hmph?" he muffled when she didn't answer.

She took a deep breath in before answering him. "I have an idea you might want in on."

He looked toward her now, the side of his lip curving upward. "And what might this be?"

"A plan to escape."

"Who ever said I was being held captive?" He was grinning now.

She was trying to hold her anger in, but it wasn't going to last long at this rate. "If you aren't being held captive here, then why are you here?"

Any emotion that was on his face seconds before was gone now. It was replaced with his normal, stoic, spaced out look. "You're right."

She walked into his room slowly, stopping at the end of his bed. "Why are you here?"

He snorted. "I don't have much of a choice. I was brought back to life by Sesshomaru…according to the pact for bringing me back, I'm his little slave youkai." His face constricted with anger now. "I'll be in this hell for the rest of my damn existence."

She saw his hand curl into a fist. "Then let's escape," she took a seat on the end of the bed," I can help you."

He glanced up at her. "How to you propose we do this? Walk out the front door and run?" He was starting to be an ass again.

"No, well, yes. He's not here right now, don't you think that would be the easy thing to do?"

"You're not as smart as you look. He's got this place covered, no way we'll make it out of here alive."

"You're doubting your abilities then…"

"No, I'm doubting yours."

They stared at each other.

"You can be such an ass. Maybe I'll just do this on my own." She crossed her arms.

"Go right ahead. I'll look out the window and wait to see your rotting corpse-"

"-You going to help me with this or not?" she cut him off.

He thought about it before nodding his head. "Get whatever you think you might need. I'll go scout out the area and see what's going on." He got up and walked to the door. "Don't think I'm doing this for you."

"That thought would have never crossed my mind."

They waited for it to get dark to depart. Kagome grabbed a couple things from the house, food, water, and a sleeping bag. Hiten was gone most of the day looking for demons and seeing what the best path was. Kagome was quite surprised he agreed to help. From what she remember about Hiten, he was far from anyone nice.

But she still couldn't help but think.

Not too long after Hiten got back he decided it was as good as gold to go now.

This seemed too perfect of a time.

The rain stopped and the sky was a clear blue. You could hear the crickets chirping and see the birds nuzzling in their nests.

Too good to be true.

As soon as they made it down the walkway an eerie voice filled their ears.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" It was Sesshomaru. "Don't forget, Hiten, you have a debt to repay me."

"You didn't fulfill your part of the deal."

"Oh, your brother? He's alive. If you can find him."

"You sick little-"

Kagome quickly pulled out her bow and shot an arrow, hoping to distract Sesshomaru, but to no avail. "Come on, let's go!"

He didn't answer her, just stood in place. "Where is he?"

Sesshomaru could only smirk at him, the sides of his lips curving upward.

They didn't have time for this. Kagome grabbed him and started to run.

* * *

**A/N**: I already have this whole story planned out. Feedback would be nice. I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested either…yep. That's all I have to say. I'll try and keep my updates to a minimum of a few weeks.

Thanks(:

lotsalove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the amazingly awesome Hiten… or anything else.

* * *

Roaring Thunder  
Chapter 3

"More than meets the eye."

* * *

It had to have taken at least fifteen minutes to get Sesshomaru off their tails. Then again, if he really wanted to catch the two he could have easily. Luck had to of been on their side, not many people got away from him as in as good of condition they were in.

But everything wasn't going that well.

Kagome tried to hold in her anger. She was doing her best, just trying to relax and enjoy the fact that she was still alive. Hiten, obviously, wasn't feeling the same way.

"You ruined my chance."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think he would have told you anyway?"

"Hnn." He turned his head. He was sitting a few feet away from her, refusing to even look at her.

"So stop whining." She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest.

"Maybe I would have got something out of him if _you_ didn't decide to run away." He wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"First of all, you _didn't resist _coming with me. It's your fault _just_ as much as mine," she shot back. In all honesty, she really wasn't in the mood to bicker with him.

"Hnn."

"Case closed." Refusing to argue about this subject any longer, she left the crabby youkai to go find a lake or pond to go wash off in. It wasn't like she didn't understand where he was coming from, but he just had this air about him.

He didn't question her as she walked off, but she did feel a pair of eyes weighing her down until she was out of sight.

Not too far there was a small pond. She took a quick glance around before stripping of her clothes completely and jumping in. The cool water felt good on her skin.

In the past twenty four hours, her situation went from being captured by Hiten, to Sesshomaru wanting her, to escaping with said capturer. She still didn't understand why he took her in the first place. The only plausible reason she could come up with was because Inyuasha ended up killing them in the past. But what did that have to do with her? If he thought as using her as bait to lure Inuyasha, he was mistaken. _Like he'd come looking for me anyway._ That is, if he was even capable of moving. Whoever attacked them before she got captured had to of a done on number on her friends. Of course, she could only imagine who it was now that she thought about it.

She sighed inwardly. All she could do for now was follow Hiten around until she found her friends. That was her safest bet.

She took a deep breath and went underwater, reappearing seconds later to take another breath before going under once more.

"This is _so_ relaxing," she said to no one after she emerged from the water.

"I bet."

She turned around quickly to hear who spoke. It was none other than Hiten. He sat by a tree, his eyes elsewhere, but his attention solely on her.

"What are you doing?" She quickly covered herself and emerged most of her body in the water. "You pervert!" She grabbed a rock from the edge of the pond and shot it at him.

"Watch what you're doing, girl!" He fought back. "I was just," he paused for a second, as if thinking of how to say his next words. "Watching over you."

She started at him blankly. "What, why?"

He look dumbfounded. "Hnn. Not any of your business."

"If it's about me, it is _my_ business." She argued back.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Really, it's not."

He was arrogant, she'd give him that. And annoying. "You know, I think it is."

"No."

"That's it? That's your comeback?" She snorted.

He looked aggravated, his piercing eyes glaring at her from across the area. "Get dressed. I have something to talk to you about."

"Sure, sure, great one," she mumbled under her breath.

He shot her a death glare before leaving.

Once he was gone from sight she quickly dressed and made her way back to their campsite. He was being awfully quiet when she got back, like there was something big on his mind. Maybe he saw something. His eyes kept darting from one part of the woods to another. Then, finally, his eyes set on her.

He finally spoke up. "I don't want to be with you any more than you want to be with me."

She tried not to laugh at that.

He ignored her and kept going. "But I need to find my brother, and you need to find that dumb mutt."

She looked at him quizzically. "So you're saying we should stay together."

"Not _exactly_ that-"

"It sounds exactly like that."

"Whatever you want to believe, girl." She grinned. He needed her help, that'd what she wanted to believe. But it was safer to travel with him than travel alone. He had a good point.

"Deal. But under one condition."

Hiten didn't like the sound of that. "What?" he asked dryly.

"No peeking on me when I bathe!"

That was it? "Haha! Like there's anything to see-"

She threw another rock at him.

"You dumb-"

"Enough." She quickly changed the subject. She did not want to make this thunder brother mad. "So, do you even know where to start looking for your brother? We need some kind of lead so were not just wandering around aimlessly." The breeze around them started to pick up, whipping her wet hair around behind her. Shivers started to roll down her back.

He seemed to have noticed something too. He grabbed for his Raijekin. "We're not alone."

* * *

tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada. Iie. No. Nothing. I own nothing.

* * *

Roaring Thunder  
Chapter 4

"I'm going to make it out alright, but not right now."

* * *

Kagome went to grab for her arrows. She could sense a demon nearby, a strong one.

"Stay back," Hiten growled. His eyes wandered the scene in front of them until they landed on a tree in front of them. He clenched his fist tighter on his weapon.

She shook her head lightly. "There's no way I'm backing down."

A light laugh emitted from his throat. "It's your funeral."

The ground started to slowly shake as the demon - whatever it was - came closer and closer. The tree Hiten was intently staring out was tossed to the side as a large demon erupted from the darkness. It screeched loudly, flailing its' arms around knocking down everything it came in contact with. A branch came flying at Hiten, but he bolted out of the way and jumped up to avoid the attack. He looked up at the enormous demon as he landed on his feet.

His eyes were shining with amusement. "You think you're something, huh?" He held his Raijekin in front of him, a smirk appearing on his face. A bright light emanated from his weapon as the skies turned dark, clouds appearing out of nowhere to cover the blue sky. Lightening bolts shot down from the dark clouds, one by one, until the whole sky was filled with them.

His smirk grew bigger as the lightening engulfed the demon.

Kagome covered her eyes, the sight too bright to handle. As the attack came to end, in front of them stood the demon, untouched.

"What the hell?" He could not believe what he saw. The demon didn't even get fazed by his attack. What was so different about this demon than any other?

Still mesmerized, he didn't notice the demon's incoming fist to his stomach, sending the thunder youkai flying into a tree. His eyes widened as he made impact, his breath being taken from his lungs.

"Hiten!" Kagome had a feeling something strange was going on. This looked like an ordinary demon, and it didn't have a jewel shard.

She shook her head and made a sprint towards Hiten. "Are you okay?"

He pushed her away from him. "I'm fine."

"Suuuure you are." She huffed, annoyed by his attitude in this situation.

His eyes widened again, this time taking action, he pushed the girl again so she was out of harm's way as he took the full blow of the demon's attack.

The large demon started laughing. "You are pathetic, you shouldn't even be called a demon," he spat.

"This isn't good. I need to do_ something_." She pulled out one of her arrows, closing one eye and taking aim. "Here we go..." The arrow flew and pierced right through the demon's side, flesh crumbling off where the miko's arrow hit.

She mentally congratulated herself for actually hitting the target. With a few seconds to spare, she pulled out another one. From the corner of her eye she saw Hiten gradually push himself up.

He held his side, looking up. His eyes started to flash red, the normal color of his eyes fading away as the red gradually took over. "Don't get too cocky yet, this is _far_ from over." He closed his eyes and started to walk forward. The minute he opened them he was up in the air with his Raijekin, whispering something under his breath.

A flash of light consumed the demon. He was gone.

Kagome was surprised that the demon suddenly vanished. From all of her meetings with Hiten in the past, she never saw him do something like_ that_.

"H-Hiten?" She started to approach him. A rush of cold ran threw her body as she approached him. "Hiten?"

His eyes darted up at her, a grin formed on his face. "Hehehe."

_That sounded evil_... "What the-" He lunged at her, bringing her down to the ground in a fast motion. She tried fighting him off, but all she could do was stare at him in the eyes. The color of his eyes started to fade to white again, but that's the last she remembered as her own eyes closed to darkness.

* * *

Her nose twitched. She could smell the faint scent of a fire.

"Hiten?" she asked. Her eyes finally opened, she took in the moment to gather what was going on. Hiten sat lazily by the fire, poking a stick into it. The demon was nowhere to be found, but- "What happened?" She jumped up, not realizing she was wrapped up in some sort of sheet. Lucky for her the sheet floated off of her instead of taking her down with it.

"Nothing," he replied calmly.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You tried to kill me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. You uh," her cheeks started to turn a light pink," jumped on top of me!"

He tried not to smile at her antics. "I what?"

"Uggh. You attacked me! You went...crazy on that demon."

For only a split second, his features fell. He looked, sad, as if he did know what she was talking about. But he blinked and everything was back to normal. Or whatever you could consider normal for the thunder youkai. "Nope."

"But, you. Ah!" She grabbed her hair and pulled at the ends.

He snorted. "Women don't usually go this crazy for me."

"It's not like_ that_!" she yelled.

"Sure. Go back to sleep, we're leaving at dawn."

She looked confused. "To where?"

"Sesshomaru's castle. I have a feeling there's something there waiting for us."

* * *

_A/N_: not the best chapter. i honestly didn't even know what to write for this. i had the idea, but i just couldn't get it down on paper. but anyhoot, hope you enjoyed it and stuff


End file.
